comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing
=Location Description= Main Wing - X-Mansion - North Salem The foyer of the mansion is an elegant thing. Light streams in during the days from windows set high in the front wall, and over the doors. At night recessed lighting allows for a softer look. Curtains hang here and there for artful affection, but are almost never closed. The floor is richly stained wood that matches the sweeping stairway leading to the upper levels. Carpets lay scattered around, showing the most popular paths by wear, and seating set against the walls allows for a rest should it be required. Speaking of those walls, many are covered in framed pictures. The first class of X-Men adorns the walls in their civilian clothing through the different years they have been here. An elevator is tucked beneath the stairs. It gives full access to the upper floors and the basement. To either side are hallways leading to the east and west wings, a number of small classrooms, computer labs and science labs located there. In the back beyond the stairs are two doorways. One is an open archway which leads to the small cafeteria and the kitchen to the right of the stairs, and the other is a large wooden door with a golden plaque on it labeled: Library. Compared to the kitchen and cafeteria, the library takes up a smaller corner of that side of the building, but still except for the wall between the cafeteria and library, the past walls have been knocked down from that section of the building. * Players ** Simone ** Lily ** Andrea ** Bobby * Exits ** Student Elevator - X-Mansion ** East Wing - X-Mansion ** West Wing - X-Mansion ** Library - X-Mansion ** Kitchen/Cafeteria - X-Mansion ** Front Door =Begin Scene= Classes don't start until next week for Simone but she's decided to take Kurt's suggestion and do a bit of painting and drawing in the newly created 'Art Room' in hopes that others will catch the inspiration bug. The door is open to the room, as are several windows and some soft music is playing, at a low enough level that it won't disturb any other classes still going on at this later hour. Currently the young woman is standing next to three easels with large 3 x 4 canvases set upon them. She's painting a rough white paint upon them. Art was never Lily's best subject ... not even before the whole mutation thing. And since then, she hadn't even bothered to try, because there was no reason to. But now, she was back in school, and it seemed like a good idea to try, even if she knew anything she did would look rather pathetic. She came in with a notebook and pencil, and waved to Andrea when she spotted her. "Hello, Andrea." Though she has a good bit of artistic talent, Andrea's talent is largely untrained, as she has never had a normal education in her life. But offered the chance to learn, Andrea is quite eager to do so. And since she helped Simone to set up the classroom, she feels comfortable enough to drop in even when not assigned to be there, just to sit and watch Simone's artistic efforts. Once Lily enters, Andrea turns and smiles, waving. She doesn't seem the least surprised by the other girl's arrival, however. "Hi, Lily. How're you this afternoon?" It being such a small school, it's easy to catch up with everyone, even when they're in different classes. Bobby is prowling the school at this time of evening.. it's before the actual curfew, and most people are either out hanging out still or still in class. So the master of the prank is sneaking around looking for rooms left open so he can freeze toilet seats, or lightly sprinkle underwear with itching powder. But instead he finds the art demonstration going on, and smiles, seeing Andrea enter. Socializing could be fun too. He heads down the hall, putting the small plastic jar of mail order itching powder down the right pant leg pocket of his cargo jeans and joins the girls. Simone smiles as the others wander in. It's amazing what some music and an open door will do. As she paints a heavy coat of gesso over the canvas she waves with a white wing. "Hi guys, how are you doing today." she greets them. "I'm doing pretty good." Lily says, then waves to Simone as well. "Hi Simone." She finds a table and sits down, giving the paper a somewhat dirty look as she juggles the pencil. SO awkward. "It's been easy to settle in here." "I'm glad." Andrea offers with more smiling for Lily. She glances up to Simone and nods to acknowledge the other woman. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to watch. I hope you don't mind?" But then Bobby arrives. Andrea ... gets a sly, slightly goofy smile as the trickster comes in, and makes a point of meeting his gaze directly as he enters. Did her cheeks just darken a bit? And that slight darkening of cheeks and goofy smile is returned along with a certain look in hiz gaze as it washes over her. But beyond that he's all grins. Then his gaze lands on Simone and Lily and he stops, jumping back just a little. "Holy painting angels Batman!!" He exclaims. He's met her before of course, but can't resist the tease when it presents itself. " 'Allo ladies, and how are we this evening. Lovely Lily and beautiful Andrea. And of course our resident angel." He asks in a fake british accent, flirting shamelessly and grinning at whatever blushes and possibly thrown art implements are sent his way. "Practicing our art skills?" Simone smiles "you aren't interrupting at all, the door is open after all." she grins and moves on to the next canvas. She eyes Bobby briefly and chuckles. "Something like that. " more gesso is brushed onto the cotton fabric. She grins at Lily "Cool, I've been enjoying myself for certain. If any of you want to test out the supplies you are welcome to.." she offers. Lily grinned at Simone's offer. "I think I better stick to pencil and paper for a while. I was never any good even /before/ my hands changed." She admits. Overlong finger bones and webbing ... can make drawing interesting. She notices the look between Bobby and Andrea, and grins. "Bobby, what are you up to now?" She wants to know. Andrea twitters a little giggle at Bobby's funny accent and his playfulness. Or is that at her own nerves? "I just want to watch for now, really. I absorb a lot by watching." Of course, Bobby knows that to be true. Just think about ice skating for the first time. Bobby waits a moment, then blows Andrea a kiss as he approaches. He keeps his hands to himself this time, and shifts his gaze to Lily. "Hey.. I'm doing good. I'm just hanging, training my powers and learning my stuff. Highschool.." He says in that tone that says 'you know how that is..' "How about you?" He asks, bumping Andrea with a hip. Simone smiles back and nods as she moves to the third canvas to gesso it as well. She turns away from it after it's been fully coated and moves to where Lily is sitting. "Do you think it'd help if I got you some different types of pencils?" she grins at Bobby. "Uh huh." Lily, patently, does not believe a word Bobby's saying. Or, to be more precise, she believes that's what he does ... but not what he's up to at the moment. "I don't know, honestly." She tells Simone. "I'm pretty sure it's just going to be awkward no matter what, for a while, until I figure out how to compensate. And I'll probably never be all that good." Not with the webbing restricting her finger's range of movement. "Especially since I never /was/ much good." Andrea doesn't look - visibly - at the difficulties Lily is having, but she does notice. How many times will she face just how unfairly lucky she has been? But she is pulled out of that reverie as Bobby blows a kiss at her, and then hip-checks her, making her squeak a little in surprise. That wasn't something she was expecting, clearly. "I'm just trying to do my best in school for the first time in my life." she confesses. But she still hasn't discussed her powers. Not training them. Nothing. It's a little weird. Classes haven't started in the newly created art room. But Simones' taken Kurt's advice to offer a bit of free time. The door is open to the room, as are several windows and some soft music is playing, at a low enough level that it won't disturb any other classes still going on at this later hour. Currently several people are hanging out, Bobby, and Andrea are standing, Lily's at one of the tables doodling and Simone has just walked over towards her. Bobby laughs a little at Andrea's squeak, and he does it again. "We have a mouse with us ladies.." He teases, all grins. "So.. art huh? I can't draw worth a crap.. but.. I can do this.." He starts to say, cupping a palm on a desk, and frowing in concentration. The skin on the back of his hand frosts up just a little, and after a minute or so he pulls his hand away, a small rose budding made of ice sitting there. It's a rough sculpture, but you can definately tell what it is. He picks it up and hands it to Andrea. Yep.. something there allright. Kurt Wagner has been down in the gym setting things up. He hasn't gotten his class started quite yet either, but at least some of the equipment has come in. Fencing Jackets, foils, sabers and epees. Far safer than learning with an actual blade like Kurt had to, but then the school has far more resources than a small circus did. With Scott's help, a stoarge spot was found and all the equipment unpacked, inspected and then carefully stowed. With that done, the two men decided to go see how Simone's room was shaping up. Kurt rapps his knuckles on the door, "You are saved, I have come to pose for you, I just need a toga und a discus!" Scott arrives in sweats and a damp sleeveless shirt, a towel about his neck. He was apparently working out when he was helping Kurt. His sneakers have seen better days to say the least. "Hello Simone. Has Oa signed up for your class? She does manga drawings." Yes, Scott calls Oa a 'she'. Don't ask, Scott is confused enough as is about the situation. "I am not modeling," he remembers to add, thinking of what Oa asked...definately not modeling. Simone smiles as she watches Bobby create an ice sculpture. How very awesome! "If you ever wanted to, you could probably start doing those ice sculptures for big galas and dinners. " and then Enters the Kurt. She laughs, shaking her head. "I fear you are a bit early. But you two are certainly welcome to help test out the supplies." she says waving towards the assorted stuff with a wing. "Toga and a discus? do I /even/ want to know?" Lily asks, smiling as she waved to Kurt. She is ... much, much, MUCH more relaxed than that first day. Almost 'normal' for her now. So much so that she doesn't get all tongue-tied when Scott walks in. "Hello, Scott." It's really unfair being a teenaged girl who can stare longingly at hot guys without actually moving one's head or eyes. Like Andrea, watching Scott as he comes in. Of course, Bobby chooses to hip-check her again, making her gasp and squirm. Then he hands her ... a rosebud made of ice. "Ooooh. Bobby. It's so pretty." But it won't last, sadly. Still, she admires it adoringly. "Thank you." Wait. Kurt is going to model? And perhaps Scott too? Those cheeks of Andrea's darken again. "Hello, Mister Vagner. Hi, Scott." Andrea offers. Yes, Andrea pronounces Kurt's last name precisely as he does. But ... have they even /met/? What's up with that? Bobby grins at Andrea handing it to her, wondeirng if she's been back to her apartment in the city yet. Google search and the FTD delivery under a false name works wonders. Just a trio of red roses. Nothing too fancy. "Glad you like it hun." He says tossing a wave to Scott and Kurt as they come in, having been concentrating on his rose work when they entered. He glances back at Andrea as she greets Scott and see's that darkening. Hmm. Kurt Wagner moves over to Lily to bow and reach out for her hand, attempting to kiss the back of her fingers, 'You are looking very nice today Lily. I am glad to see you have found this school as well." To Andrea he blinks, she's got a familiar face... well yeh there is that whole media darling thing, but it was somewhere else... He shrugs his shoulders and nod, bowing to Andrea, "Guten tag to you as well Miss Telliera." He moves lithefully over towards Simone and moves to try sweeping her off her feet and into his arms, "I fear meine painting experience is mostly that of the finger ype, but I thought you might need some more help setting things up Leibchen?" Scott smiles a bit, "How are things going Lily? Settling in alright? That reminds me. I was wondering if you could help me sweep up the garage and such once a week, earn an allowance." It's a huge garage, but honestly, Scott keeps it generally cleaned up all considered so it isn't a tough job. Hey, Scott was declining modeling! He doesn't want to end up in a yaoi manga like Oa was asking for. "Andrea, Bobby," he adds in greeting. An eyebrow is raised at the ice rose thing. "Show off," but he smirks a bit, finding it more amusing than anything else in this instance. "I thought to check out the classroom before retiring for the night, you are doing wonders already Simone." Certainly not here to model, for really, he's hardly what one could call buff, Jonothon was drawn by the voices and has stopped just shy of showing himself in the doorway. Not that he can hide from Andrea. Bemused, he thinks of this, and steps forward to lean a shoulder against the door frame, hands tucked in pockets. Will lift a hand in greeting if addressed, but opts not to say anything immediately. Trying to gain a feel for the room's conversation before that. Simone shakes her head about Oa. "Ah I think she's signed up ye--eeeps!!" she laughs and gasps as Kurt picks her up, her wings flailing briefly. She blushes terribly. "Um..It's more or less set up already..." she looks like she's a bit lost for words. Lily blinks and nearly pulls her hand away from Kurt, less because she's shy and more because she's never been exposed to the 'gentlemanly' manners. She gives him a shy smile, and it's probably a good thing no one will ever know if she's blushing or not. "Things are going really well, Scott." She says, then cocks her head. "I thought you were really picky about who got to go in there?" Apparently, she's heard a few of the rumors that make the rounds around here. Bobby looks at his watch and slips out the door, blowing Andrea a kiss. Andrea knows Jonothon is observing, but can also tell he's not quite eager to be spotted or addressed, so she doesn't patently ruin it for him. She's not officially looking in his direction, so it's all fair. Though she does purposefully turn to the side just enough that the Brit can get a look at the rosebud ice sculpture in her hand and draw his own conclusions. Andrea also giggles softly at Kurt's playful game with Simone. But best of all at the moment is Scott's wonderfully kind offer to Lily, a way for her to earn some of her own way and start recovering her sense of self. "Oh, wait. Bobby ..." Andrea protests, waving towards him as he departs. Oh, drat. Kurt Wagner ahhs and nods his head as he looks about, "So I see. SO have you thouht about the ideas we were tossing around last night? About the art show or the play?" He gently lets Simone back down to earth once more after he steals a kiss. He looks about, "It loks to me as though there is much interest here in your arts to teach already." "It's fine, just no stealing my bikes for joy rides," and he seems to look toward Bobby pointedly. Wouldn't be surprising if Bobby had tried at some point. "And if I have bike parts out on the floor, clean around them. I'm likely in the middle of something." He then smiles a bit once more, "Could always have you washing cars instead." He's treating Lily like a kid, any kid really. As if she isn't somewhat still nervous around him, or that she is different from anyone else. He does catch the quiet Jono, and gives him a bit of a wave greeting. The first he has seen the young man since he woke up from the sub-level. "Do I want to know where Bobby is off to?" Jonothon straightens and steps out of the way as Bobby leaves. A nod to the other, and he actually steps inside the room. A little smile for the rose Andrea holds, but he only picks a seat that won't get in anyone's way and more or less sprawls in it. <> Asked of Scott, but the teen is teasing about Lily being the one to clean the garage. No, neither he, nor Scott, had any such arrangement. Really, he looks just as he did before the explosion, the hole in his chest hidden away by bandages and layers of clothing. Simone chuckles, and brushes her hair out of her eyes and slicks back her out of place feathers. Blush blush blush! "Oh.. um Yes, well we have most every one here.. I hadn't had a chance to bring it up yet.." she says sheepishly. "How would you all like to do a play? " she asks of those assembled. "I thought that once we had the art class going, it could do the back drops for it, and those who didn't want to paint could act or do the other behind the scenes things.." Lily giggles at the look Scott gives Bobby. "Considering that I don't even know how to drive, no worries about me joyriding. And we probably /don't/ want to know what he's up to and where he's going." She says. "But sure, I don't mind doing that." If Andrea has any idea where Bobby is going or what he is up to, she does not divulge this information. She plays innocent. But she does offer a wave and a smile for Jonothon now that she has turned around and can officially see his presence. "Hi, Jonothon. Are you going to model for us?" Yes. She's teasing. But it's so much fun! "Especially since Lily is stealing your other job." Yes. More teasing. "A play could be fun." But Andrea does wonder if perhaps she should do something other than act in it. fair would be fair, after all. Kurt Wagner smiles broadly, "I was thinking if we do something, it could be a musical with dance scenes going on." He moves over to Andrea to try pulling her to her feat to waltz a bit with, then switches partners to dance with the next closest person... Scott?? "I am hoping there are some who would like to be singers as well. I may be light on my feet, but alas there is a reason I am not an Opera star. Besides being too thin..." "Course Jono. You are getting moved to mechanics. I have a car giving problems and throwing a fit, you get to help me fix it this weekend. Congrats." Scott apparently just roped Jono into some work too, but at least it means spending quality time with the boy. He makes a point not to look toward Simone as she regathers herself. "Great, stop by tomorrow and we will talk about duties and allowance. It's good to have spending money for trips to North Salem or New York." Then on the subject of a play, "Nothing like that has happened at Xavier's before. I think it would be ni...," then he is dancing, and his expression of shock should be priceless. "Kurt...I never knew you felt like that about me." Apparently Scott does hide a sense of humor, just a dry one. Brown eyes roll at Andrea's questions, <> Unless people want to draw him slouched there, Jonothon isn't about to model. Already self conscious enough as it stands. And yes, he is going to be a jerk and not partake in a play. Just like his refusal to take the art class. Scott's reply? That's the first interest he's shown all day. <> Working on the cars would be great. Scott's reaction to Kurt has the Brit smiling though. Finally, there's an honest expression. <> Simone smirks at the blue fellow's mischief. She looks skyward, shaking her head. *giggle* oh my! She bites her lip momentarily as she tries to stop laughing. "Ah.. yes.. ah, I guess we should do a poll on what sort of play ..ahh highschool musical? to put on then?" she chuckles. Cats? Grease? West Side Story? adapt one of the Disney toons? Lily nearly falls off her chair giggling at the expression on Scott's face ... and his comment to Kurt /really/ doesn't help. "O-ok, S-scott." At least this time, the stammering is from giggles and not being able to breathe properly. Blushing a little, Andrea does allow herself to be drawn up from her seat and twirled about in a brief 'dance' with Kurt, amazed at the feeling of the soft fuzz of his fur, and his grace despite all she had seen previously. But then she is released, and he is off to Scott, and she is giggling with amusement. She trots back to sit down, but lays a hand on Jonothon's and smiles. << Congratulations. I know you'll enjoy that. >> By which she means the mechanical work. "That would be rather interesting, I think. Doing a truly classic interpretation of a classic piece. The girls can do the sets and behind the scenes work instead." And Andrea won't have to worry about bowing out from performing just because it might be seen as unfair for the professional actress to take a role in the play. Kurt Wagner spins away from Scott to switch partners once more, this time trying to draw the gigglign Lily out of her seat. He glances over his shoulder to Andrea, "Simone und I know you are a professional actress und loving of it, but we were really hoping you could lend your skills to the other students by perhaps taking a role as Director of the production?" "Then it's a deal Jono." Not that it wasn't already declared, but Scott makes a point to let Jono feel like he is part of the decision making. "Took the words out of my mouth Kurt. She would be perfect for the position." Not only for her knowledge, but for her gentleness and compassion she has toward the other students. Scott doesn't mind being abandoned on the dance floor, rather contently to walk to the side of the room and lean against a wall, arms crossing over his chest. Apparently, the college-teen is only open for so long before closing off once again. No wonder he keeps trying to help Jono. <> To Scott. Jonothon doesn't hear Andrea, so he can only look briefly puzzled by the touch on his hand and that smile. Not that he doesn't appreciate the sentiment, or the fact a pretty girl is sitting nearby.. He just isn't sure what it's for. Rubbing idly at his chest, he watches Kurt make the rounds of the room. Pulls in his legs so that there's no chance of them being tripped over. <> The Brit points out. Simone chuckles some more as Kurt continues on the dancing hi-jinks. "Awesome.. now we just need to figure out what to do, and where to put it on." she grins. "Is there a large enough area any where Scott? " Lily let herself be pulled up, though her giggling does not make it the most refined attempt at dancing ever. "A play would be fun. Maybe we could even incorporate some of our abilities into it somehow." "Director?" Andrea questions, a bit amazed at that turn of events. But, she is seriously considering the question, that much is for sure. "If everyone else is sure they would be comfortable with a student director, I would be glad to help out." And hr experience may very well make her invaluable in the position, for helping and guiding the actors in their work is the role of the Director ... and her experience in taking that Direction and then developing her own craft may very well help her guide other beginners. "We could use the gymnasium." Andrea offers. "Or the stone patio outside the cafeteria. Both are large enough and flat enough to make good stages." Kurt Wagner shrugs his shoulders as he twirls Lily and then guides her to another seat so he can take Simone into his arms, "Student is being a term of relativity. You have far more experience for the position than I could claim to be certain. Circuses I know, PLays I have seen once or twice." "Outdoors would be fine, we can build a temporary stage or as Andrea says, clear the patio. Or we can use the gym and just move some equipment, a temp stage there also workable." Scott glances once more at Jono and Andrea, "Yet, if the girls are all stage hands that only leaves Jono, Bobby and Oa to act in the play. The school is still too small for such an idea to really work unless you stick with one acts perhaps. Though I hope you will help with the play Jono, even if it is just to play music for different scenes." And if the boy is hesitant, Scott adds, "I could perhaps fit in a motorcycle ride..." Alright, so he isn't beyond some bribery, within reason. Though sadly it is very obvious. He shakes his head at the still dancing Kurt. Jonothon shakes his head, lifting hands as if to fend off the mere idea of the play. <> Not that he explains why. Uncomfortable with the idea to say the least. <> Which totally isn't why. Still too twitchy power wise, and he can feel it. Nervous in front of people, trying to remember lines, and forgetting to hold all this energy back? Oh yeah, that'd end well. <> No matter he really does love the things. <> So long as it's someone else on stage. Simone smiles broadly as she takes Kurt's hands to join in the dance. She wouldn't be left out! "That and I never took any drama classes myself.. but our art class did help once or twice with back drops.." she nods. "Ah, I was hoping a few of the other braver staff would participate too. " she says with a wicked smile towards Scott. "Music would be great Jono.." she encourages. That's what Scott was suggesting in the end, the music route as he knew Jono didn't want to be on stage. "That works then, we would all love to hear your pla...what?" Alright, Scott on stage acting? He would be a very stiff actor. No talent. "Can't I just help with sceneary or something?" He appears suddenly wary himself...he has a feeling he isn't getting out of this unscathed. Lily lets herself be twirled, and nearly falls on her butt, as she's not used to dancing. It just makes for more laughter, but after a few moments, she manages to sober up, glancing over at Jono. "It gets better, Jono." If anyone knows about dealing with radical changes mutation-wise, it's her. She may not have a 'kaboom' whammy, but ... yeah. "But there are plenty of other guys." Andrea protests. "You, Scott. And Warren and Henry." How does Andrea know all of these people she has supposedly never met? It's an ongoing mystery for everyone except Jonothon. "Still, I would agree to the Director position if everyone decided they were comfortable with that." And they're more likely to be comfortable with that than with her taking the lead role or something. She's sure of it. Andrea spares a glance for Jonothon. "As long as you promise to participate somehow, I'm alright with that." Like her opinion matters? Except that the opinions of friends always matter, don't they? Kurt Wagner smiles conspiratorially at Simone, "it looks like we have given birth to a play." He chuckles and ips her to sneak in a quick smooch before he lets her free once again. "So now we would have the hard part ahead of us... finding what play to do. Only then will we know what people we need ja? Und some can take multiple roles with makeup..." Scott thinks about Lily's words, "In a way." Though it may make people wonder why he would have an opinion on radical mutations or randomly discharging powers. Well, Warren's picture and Jean's are in the foyer, and Henry does teach a chunk of the science classes here, that's all Scott can figure. That and she might have a class with Hank as the teacher. "Ah, look at the time. I have to get a shower, Hank would say he could smell me a mile away. I'll see everyone ater." And before Andrea and Simone can get a definate committment from him, he is out the door. They will just have to track him down later and con him into it. Scott moves faster with the mention fo makeup. Go Scotty go. He's not sure how to answer Lily, and so Jonothon doesn't. That's a rough topic for him at the moment. The look he gives is rather neutral, but the teen isn't angry. Not considering the source and knowing a little of what Lily has been living with. As for Andrea, she earns herself a face made. Jono wrinkles his nose at her. Bleh. There's a bit of laughter creeping back into his eyes though. <> For all he's leaving for different reasons. <> Scott's black clad shadow. "Is it just me, or did those two flee the scene?" Lily wants to know, grinning widely. "You'd think a play was ... I dunno, hemlock or something, the way those two were acting." Simone blushes some more and reaches out to ruffle Kurt's hair and laughs. "Ohh we need to find something dreadfully fun... " she chuckles. Too bad that one about the evil Barber is out. That just wouldn't be good. "See you two later.." she calls out as Jono and Scott bail. "Yes, yes they did." she chuckles Andrea chuckles a bit as well. "It would seem the brave mechanics are not so brave in the face of acting, the stage, and some makeup. Our heroes." It's funny, really. "We could try the Island of Doctor Moreau. Or Grease. Or Pippin." Amongst others, of course. Kurt Wagner chuckles, "I have heard it said that there are more people who fear public speaking than there are who fear Death. Myself, I have never suffered from this foible having been raised as a performer from the age I could walk. Infact, I fear if I do not have the attention sometimes I might just turn to dust und drift away." He nods his head sagely as he ponders... Kurt Wagner disappears with a wave, a Bamf, and a puff of Brimstone. "Ohhhhhh, Grease! We've got enough people to pull it off. And it's fun. And a bit more modern than some ... and it has cars, which might pull more of the boys in." Lily says, casting her voite. Simone wrinkles her nose. "Oh gaawd..No.. not Moreau.." she shakes her head, her wings shuddering. "Perhaps we ought to suggest that we keep the topic light.. " she chuckles and gives Kurt a hug. "Fear not, you have plenty of admirers here." she says to Kurt before he too has to head for the hills. "This is very true.." she says to Lily. Andrea chuckles at that. "That may be true. Maybe they would like Grease better." Andrea actually gapes, a bit open-mouthed, at the disappearance of Kurt. That's the first time she's seen that so up-close. "Wow."